Express
by Kuro Saber
Summary: In a land in which humans are forced to live under the control of Dragons will Sting and Natsu rescue their friends and return to Fiore in hopes to start anew?
1. Express

"Make sure to take your underwear off along with your pants…"

"Yes, master."

There he stood, baring himself in front of one of his many clients. After the Dragons attacked the world and took over 35% of the land, humans had to scatter and migrate to different parts of the world where machinery was created to fend off against Dragons. Not many had the luxury to start from scratch. These lands were different from what they were accustomed to.

Sting Eucliffe, Guild Master of the once renowned Sabertooth guild was reduced to nothing more than, what people of the land called them, a "prostitute." Being caught by the guards of the land once he entered, his Magic was stolen via their advance technology. With no form to counterattack, he had to hope for the best and run away. However, he was left alone, his friends were captured and turned into slaves.

"Come here, pretty boy. I'll make you have a good time. Jijiji."

A man in his forties with good physique instructed him, and he did just as he was told. Closing his eyes, Sting simply allowed his body to be touched and played with. Sessions like this happened often, and gave him enough money to live another day. Leaving bite marks all over his chest, the man proceeds to play with his nipples, which arouse Sting and cause him to moan.

"Ahhh!"

"You like that?"

Silent followed the question. Back in Fiore Sting messed around with boys, but it was consensual and not for a living. Not so long ago, he watched as his then "lover" was eaten by a Dragon, all that he left behind was a white scarf. Whenever he would find a client, he would just imagine one of his previous lovenights.

"Jijiji, for being a prostitute you sure keep yourself clean, boy. Turn around and bend over, I'm done playing around. I want some real action now."

Doing as he was told, yet trying his best to resist the command, Sting now faces opposite to his client, arching his back upwards in an attempt to get this over with.

Tears rolling down his chin, he kept on wishing this would all end, and his Magic returned. But that would never happen; it's been months since he was left alone in this foreign land. However, that was all that kept him pushing forward and gathering enough money to free his friends and achieve a better living.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his body to be used, everything eventually coming to an end within a matter of minutes.

…

How he wished this was a horrible dream, one he would soon awake from.

Turning on a faint light–with a match– he opens the upper compartment of an old, rusty drawer; rain hitting the celling of tiny house (made of wood) hard enough to render his whimpers in-audible as he grabs an item. Pale, cold skin is hugged by a warm and scale-like, white scarf. Sting rubs his head on the scarf, feeding off its warmness and envisioning a life in which he would be protected by strong arms which once held him tight. Before heading to bed, he grabbed a piece of bread which would sustain him for the night.

…

Loud steps were heard outside, men laughing, the smell of alcohol scaring the creatures. Sting wakes up from his sleep, frantically looking out the window and immediately backing away once he sees the previous client coming towards the door with two different men accompanying him. One was in his teens, black hair and lean body, while the other one was in his late twenties, with a scar on his face and extremely muscular.

It was obvious that their intentions did not benefit Sting. The blond grabbed his precious memento, heading towards a secret exit he created behind the small house, along with a small bag, dropping several articles of clothes inside rapidly.

"Knock, knock! Jijiji. Open up boy. I brought company. I know you will like this. Open up boy!"

Hearing the loud bangs and shouts, Sting grabs the handle to the door and opens it slowly, trying not to make any noise. Successfully doing so, he proceeds to walk outside, morning sunrise welcoming him into the land.

"Ah- !"

A pair of hands wrapped around his mouth. Slowly turning to face the man, eyes widening as a fourth man awaited for him. But how, this was his secret exit.

"Jijiji. Thought you would run away from me so easily, huh? Unfortunately for you I'm not a dumb prostitute like you. Jijiji."

Trying his best to break away from the man holding him prisoner, Sting's attempts end in failure.

"Why don't we take him inside for some fun, boys?"

The three men nod in agreement.

The hand wrapped around Sting's arm is no more, as blood hits the ground. A punch strong enough to break through a wall is delivered by a shadowy figure.

"What the fuck?!"

Said the youngest, soon enough sent flying by a strong punch. Before long, the third man hits the ground as he is attacked by behind.

"Who are you?!"

Exclaimed the leader of the group.

"You touched something I hold dear, I will never forgive you."

A voice so familiar; that all of Sting's strength and will to fight had returned within seconds. Allowing him to pick himself up and look towards his savior, eyes clouding themselves like the clouds that darken the world before a storm.

The leader takes out a gun, aiming it at the figure.

"Die!"

However, before he can fire a shot, the gun is sent flying into the air. Soon enough to follow is the man, hitting the floor as a kick is delivered to his spine. Before the other man can receive equal treatment, he runs away screaming, like a dog with his tails between his legs. Running after the boy would mean leaving Sting alone, which lead him to face the latter, put him on his back and run as fast as he could. The boy on his back rubbing his eyes as tears kept flowing like never before.

…

Was this a fantasy come true?

Sorry for not uploading any stories in so long. I'm still alive. It's just that nothing felt right. Just so you know, "Love is a Dangerous Game" has not been dropped. Here's my try at something a bit more serious, with an original storyline and less rated M material. Hope you all like it. Here's a previous of what's coming up:

Unable to control his emotions, Sting cries his heart out as he asks his rescuer questions.

"I thought you were dead… I missed you so much! What happened to you? N-Natsu, please don't let me go."

"I know. I'm so sorry Sting… All that you had to go through alone in this land. If only I had found you sooner. I won't let you go."

"All of that does not matter now… Your back is so warm, Natsu. I missed this warmth."

The sadness on Natsu's face quickly converts to happiness as Sting reassures him not his love for him never faded away.

"Hey, are you ready to rescue everyone? Lucy and the others came to this land as well. We have a secret hideout. Wanna join us?"

Eyes widen, with his mouth pressed against Natsu's shoulder Sting parts his lips.

"Do you want to join Express?"

"Yeah, I'd… I'd like that."


	2. I Love You

Unable to control his emotions, Sting cries his heart out as he asks his rescuer questions. 

"I thought you were dead… I missed you so much! What happened to you? N-Natsu, please don't let me go." 

"I know. I'm so sorry Sting… All that you had to go through alone in this land. If only I had found you sooner. I won't let you go." 

"All of that does not matter now… Your back is so warm, Natsu. I missed this warmth."

The sadness on Natsu's face quickly converts to happiness as Sting reassures him that his love for him never faded away.

"Hey, are you ready to rescue everyone? Lucy and the others came to this land as well. We have a secret hideout. Wanna join us?"

Eyes widen, with his mouth pressed against Natsu's shoulder Sting parts his lips.

"Do you want to join Express?"

"Yeah, I'd… I'd like that."

Sting falls asleep, allowing Natsu to take him wherever he wants. For once in what seemed like an eternity, he had pleasant dreams, with sunsets and beautiful flowers in the vicinity. Awaiting for his friend to wake him up. But for now, all he wanted was to continue this never ending dream him holding hands with Natsu, finally reunited.

The sun is soon to set. His blue eyes awakening to fading light and a bright smile.

"Welcome back, Sting!"

"Aye, welcome to Express!"

Two voices welcomed him back. One of a red cat and the other belonging to a blue cat. With both arms wide open Sting jumps up and hugs them both. Tears forming yet again.

"How did you manage to escape, Lector? Happy, I missed you as well! Where is everyone? Is Rouge here?! Yukino and Minerva, are they okay? Is everyone from the guild here?"

"Wow, wow. Calm down Sting, one question at a time."

Lector, pushing against Sting's chest, tries to speak.

"Aye! I missed you too, Sting."

Happy cheerfully says so. Regardless, Sting continues to cry and shake as he holds both of the Exceeds close to his chest. It had been months since he last saw them. Lector was with the crowd when they were captured. Sting could not do anything, left powerless. Although he tried to fight back, it was too much. He had to run in hopes to save his friends sometime soon.

"Sting…"

Natsu's voice resounds, calming Sting and leading him to let go of both Happy and Lector. Getting up and running to hug Natsu, his mouth opened in shock as tears continue to stream down, Sting reminds him yet again how much he missed him and how he longed for this moment. Natsu, on the other hand, was in shock, but for a different reason.

The Sting prior to these events was strong-willed, barely cried and always seemed cheerful. Gripping his left fist, he glares into space, using his right hand to bring Sting's head closer to his chest and letting him pour his eyes out until he was unable to cry any longer.

"N-Natsu… waaaa! Natsu, I-I missed you so much! Waaaa"

Like a little child, Sting began to sob as Natsu pressed him harder against his chest. Lector watched from the side, tail down and mouth left slightly open as he watches a sight he had not seen in the years he has known Sting, the kid who once saved him from bullies.

"Sting, I want you to see everyon-"

"Is everyone from Sabertooth here?! Are they here?!"

A large smile drew itself on Sting's face, but soon faded when he caught a glimpse of Natsu's reaction.

"When your group was attacked, Lector was running away frantically; a good distance from the area we were staying, while screaming for help. Thanks to our enhanced hearing we were able to find him and defeat the guys following him. He could barely talk as he seemed to of have been running for a while from place to place. When we finally calmed him down, he explained everything, including the fact that you had ran away."

Hearing part of the story sadden Sting, knowing that his friends were still being held captive. But he was happy to know that Lector made it out.

"I spent night and day looking for you, even after that massive Dragon ate me. Hehehe, I blew him up from the inside."

Listening to Natsu's story continued to calm him. Staring at him as his voice lead him to fantasize the journey, with the laugh he adores deeply.

"Lucy and the others were able to make it too, even the ice for brains Gray. But Master Makarov… he couldn't make it. Same goes for of our other friends… Droy, Wakaba, Laki, Reedus…"

Natsu stopped himself there, looking at the floor to suppress his emotions.

"When we reached this land, Stella, we hoped the people, who had powerful Mages and weapons to fight against Dragons, would be nice and lend us a hand, but instead they wanted to take advantage and use us as slaves to work their machinery. Taking away our Magic and using it to build their weapons, while slaving us because of the poor history they share with Mages from other land."

Before saying another word, Gray bursts into the room, Sting noticing a sizable scar across his left leg. He looks at the two Dragon Slayer, realizing that they were in the middle of an upsetting conversation.

"What were you guys doing in here for so long, eh? Don't tell me you were making up for lost time."

Looking at the corner of the room; to not make eye contact, Gray jokes about, sensing the thick atmosphere within the room. Natsu jumps at Gray, beginning their usual brawls. Sting laughs, realizing that they have not changed much. Suddenly, Lucy enters the room, asking the two to stop fighting.

"Will you two stop that. This is not the time to be fighting against each other, idiots!"

Lucy, realizing Sting had woken up, claps both hands, a smile appearing on her face and eagerly sliding down to hug him.

"Sting! We were so worried. Are you okay? Were you hurt? Where is everyone else?!"

Sting looks towards the floor, prompting Lucy to understand what has happened.

"Lucy… I missed you too. Everyone…"

Unable to finish his sentence, Sting sobs slightly. Lucy grabs his hands, while Natsu and Gray cease their actions.

"Don't worry Sting, we'll help you find your friends! No matter what it takes, we'll be here for you."

"T-Thank you, Lucy."

Wiping his eyes, Sting returns the smile.

"Alright, then, let's take you down stairs Sting, we made you a little something."

Gray informs him. Lucy nods in agreement.

"Yeah, but can I first have a word with Natsu…alone?"

"Hehehe, you want to be alone with Natsu for a while, eh, Sting?"

Lucy teases the blond, turning him red as a tomato.

"It- It's not that!"

"Aww, there's no need to be shy about it. Hehehe, we'll leave you guys alone. Come on Gray, give them some space. Happy and Lector you guys come as well."

"Aye!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for Sting-kun!"

After everyone leaves, Natsu faces Sting, wondering what he has to tell him.

"So… what do you want to talk about?"

"Natsu… I've cried so much in these few months… I-"

Natsu grabs both of Sting's shoulders, gazing into his blue eyes, and Sting likewise getting lost into the eyes he loves so much.

"Stop. It's okay, we're here for you now. I'll never leave your side."

"Yeah, thanks Natsu. But I just want to get this out of my mind. I never want to leave your side."

Taking a depth breath, Sting continues where he left off.

"Ever since I arrived to this land, it has been nothing but hell for me. I was touched…raped, had to steal, starved, and cried, cried and cried. But there was something that always cheered me up. Something I never went outside without. That something kept me warm, filled the hole in my heart and kept me strong."

Taking off his shirt, Natsu's eyes light up as he sees his precious scarf wrapped around Sting's stomach. Slowly, he begins to unwrap it from himself, eventually getting behind Natsu and returning it to where it belongs; around Natsu's neck. A tear streams down Natsu's cheek, overjoyed to see his father's gift. He thought he would never see this scarf again. Sting, still behind Natsu, puts both arms around the latter's neck, letting them fall in front his chest.

"I… I don't want to cry anymore. I've cried enough. I feel the happiest I've been since this all happened."

Putting his left hand on Natsu's heart, Sting continues to speak.

"I love you. I know you may look at me differently now, but my love for you has never faded. My lips have not touched other lips. Your lips were the last to touch mine. I know it may not be much, but… but I hope it's enough to keep you."

Natsu grabs Sting's left hand, forcing it harder unto his chest.

"My Magic was stolen and I don't know how to get it back. If I tag along I will be a burden. But, bu-"

Lips suddenly meet, warm and soft. Oh how he longed for this feeling. And there it was, the last tear falling from Sting's eyes. Natsu pulls on Sting's lips before parting.

"I love you too, more than anything on this planet. Your past is important to me, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. So…"

Turning around, watching as Sting listens with his mouth slightly parted; still in sweet shock, Natsu grabs his hand once again.

"Will you allow me to protect you and love you? I'll never let go. I want you to stay next to me for all eternity. Let's get your Magic back, together!"

"Yeah… yeah. I'd like that."

"Awww, the two lovebirds make me cry."

"Dammit Gray shadup! Now they know we were here!"

"Aye!"

"Sting-kun is mine! Wahhh"

Sting and Natsu pay no mind to the watching eyes. Lost into each other's eyes, face close enough to deliver multiple kisses. Something they wouldn't mind doing for the rest of their lives. But they knew deep in that they had a duty; to find and free their friends.

* * *

And chapter 2 is done! I was going to center this chapter on Sting and his successful rescue along with a party from the "Express Guild" but I wanted to give the two lovebirds a happy reunion first. I also wanted to do a little extra thing down here for info I'd rather not have Sting reveal or just stuff not prominent to the storyline (for now). And first I'd like to start with something personal from Sting.

After escaping the guards of Stella,

 _ ***Sting had the will to find his friends, obviously. But it was impossible with no Magic, let's be as realistic as possible.**_

 _ ***He did NOT want to become a 'prostitute' nor did he do it willingly.**_

 _ ***Oral sex was out of the questions. Those lips belong to Natsu, haha.**_

 _ ***The time spam is not that big. So for clients, I would say he did not have more than 4. His fourth being the crazy old man and the other guys that tried to rape him. They would usually be rich men that would pay enough for a good living, but Sting was collecting; a story for another chapter.**_

 _ ***And lastly, the first person Natsu looked for was Sting after escaping the Dragon's stomach, since Sting and he were trying to take down a Dragon together.**_

Till next chapter/story! Hope you liked it. Review and follow please!


End file.
